


The Lament of Andromeda Tonks

by spookywoods



Series: Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookywoods/pseuds/spookywoods
Summary: For the Drarry Discord September Prompt Challenge: back to Hogwarts, in 191 words.





	The Lament of Andromeda Tonks

Dear Harry,

I know this predates my annual holiday letter, however, I am compelled to confront you on a very important matter.

You see, since you began teaching at Hogwarts five years ago, Teddy has written about you to me to an obsessive degree.

From your first years as a professor, he focused on your erratic behavior, your odd stalkings about the castle. On several occasions, it was your inclination to arguments with his cousin, Draco, that concerned him most. Every month he focused more and more on the both of you, your temper, your stares. _ “I think Professor Malfoy is hurting  _ him,” Teddy wrote in his fifth year when he saw “ _ bruising _ ” on your neck.

The last straw was two weeks ago when he caught the two of you " _ wrestling". _

Harry, he is almost an adult. He is at an age where he should be able to handle it. Please tell him you and Draco are courting. For my sanity, and his pride. Tell the world. We’d like to see you happy.

I beg of you, speak no further to me on the subject.

Regards to you and Draco,   
Andromeda


End file.
